New Beginnings
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Taking place after the History of Trunks, Future Gohan finds himself awakening in the other world, now with a chance of a new beginning. Gohan is finally able to reunite, with the loved ones he lost over 13 years ago. This new beginning may also allow him a chance at happiness and hope for the future. Shounen-ai, Future timeline Piccohan, Future Gohan/Piccolo, Piccolo x Gohan


Authors Notes: So this is a Mirai/Future timeline DBZ story with the coupling of Mirai Gohan x Piccolo, after the event of Gohan's death in The History of Trunks. I really love Mirai Gohan, his mentoring of Trunks, and personality overall. I feel as though one of the reasons he wanted to train Trunks was to extend what Piccolo had given to him. I adore Gohan's future counterpart, and, had to have something written for him, and with a new chance to be happy again after going through so much. And seeing so many beautiful art pieces of their future selves reuniting, and a beautiful doujinshi entitled _Hope' on pixiv,_ I became inspired to write a little something for these two's future counterparts.

I do hope you enjoy your read~

* * *

" _You know you can't win; you can't destroy what I really am."_

Gohan clenched his right hand into a tight fist, holding his arm up before him, as he prepared for anything that could come. He remained in a guarded stance, surrounded on either side, by the twin androids. His gaze shifted towards android 17 right before him, and 18 who was slowly approaching him from behind.

The two had just wreaked havoc upon another town of innocent people, ending countless lives, and destroying buildings for the mere sake of _'bonus points'_.

The mere thought of the cyborg-siblings made it quite easy for him to transcend again. To become lost in his rage as a Super Saiyan. The rage boiling inside Gohan was almost too much, as he stood between the two, clad in his father's orange and blue colors. He looked between the androids, both were so smug and amused it was sickening, all of this was likely just another silly game to them! The look of fear which was once housed in Gohan's aqua-green eyes had gone long ago, now only to be replaced with an enraged flash of hatred geared towards the two that had taken so much from him.

" _Even if you manage to kill this body someone even stronger would surface and take my place!"_

Gohan couldn't suppress the growls that would follow as he looked again into the heartless eyes of the artificial humans. Anger swelled within the core of the young half-Saiyan, as his glare intensified, switching his gaze to lock between both 17 and 18, both wearing a cocky, amused smirk upon their lips as they took their time approaching him. Step by step.

" _Not one death will go on unaccounted for, not one!"_

Gohan's voice had lowered, and his tone turned venomous, as he vowed to give everything he had again to save this planet. Gohan's bright gold colored energy continued to grow around his body, surrounding him with a shield of lightning. Gohan finally started to let it go, his near-blinding fury unleashes, as with the younger half-Saiyan still out of harm's way, there was nothing stopping him from giving it everything to completely destroy the two. There was no holding back!

Blow after blow, Gohan fought against the two powerful androids. Jabs, kicks, and destructive energy blasts mercilessly assaulted him, from both of the android twins. There was no time to make mistakes here, as he blocked or shielded himself against all of the approaching attacks. He made sure not one ounce of his energy would be wasted, and that he was giving it everything he had for all the people of earth. All those he held so dearly to him. He'd strike with powerful blasts of energy, and defended himself with the light blue energy shield whenever possible. However, the battle was beginning to become one-sided. With Gohan still recovering, and being outmatched by the overpowered cyborgs around him.

Gohan flew high above the androids, managing to fend them off and unleash a particularly powerful _Masenko_ blast of energy. For a while, he was certainly keeping up with the androids.

But their powers combined were truly horrifying.

Waves of golden energy surrounded Gohan, who stood firm before the androids. He could feel his energy slipping away, and the clouds began to darken. It was as if the sky itself was crying out, for what was inevitable to come. The rain fell harshly as the weather harshened as the sound of thunder was fast approaching.

" _There is no end for me, no end!"_

The blonde android looked towards her brother as if confirming something. Android 17 nodded, both of their faces adorned in a scowl as it seemed they were determined to end this game. They quickly approached Gohan, both striking the half-Saiyan up front, jab after jab, before deciding to take turns with their assault. Gohan found himself becoming cornered, using what energy was reserved to dodge or block from each hit.

It was only a matter of time, before Gohan's energy would run out, as he found himself constantly in pursuit by the two. Their terrifying powers began to outmatch Gohan in his current state, his right arm having to work twice as hard, defending and striking his merciless foes. With one wrong move, the half-Saiyan found himself cornered, struck by both androids, before feeling his back crash against the surface of a building. The siblings wasted no time in taking this opportunity to start bombarding him with enormous blasts of energy.

Gohan screamed pain was surging all throughout his body. The androids continued their merciless attacks in rapid fire as if ensuring that not one part of the half-Saiyan left without feeling immense pain. A bright golden light surrounded the half-Saiyan as, beaming around him and swallowing him whole.

And suddenly the physical world began to blank out. His mind brought to his attention, old memories resurfacing within a place during these final moments.

 _From training to fight against the Saiyans to going to Namek, and facing Frieza…nearly losing everyone time and time again. All those memories had flashed through his mind within an instant. The fluttering feelings of making his first true friend with the Namekian, and to realize those feelings returned all those times Piccolo had saved him._

Cruel laughter erupted from a distance away, the laughter undeniably coming from the androids, finding the fun return after "winning" their game. But it would not be over, it didn't end here! After seeing the physical form enraptured by the bright light, the androids ceased in their attacks, taking a look around the demolished town, before taking their leave.

 _Thoughts of yet another short period of time, after Frieza, when it seemed like things were started to look up, friends revived and his father back… Only to lose his dad again. Looking back now it seemed that was truly a sign of more tragedies to come._

 _The feeling of hopelessness, one by one, the people who mattered to him most losing their lives, shouting for him to survive. He had to…he was the only one of the Z fighters left._

" _There will be another who will arise and carry out my last wish…"_

The 23-year-old half-Saiyan felt what must have been the parting of physical body and soul, the pain was finally beginning to fade. A flash of gold and white, now clouded Gohan's vision completely, blurring his final thoughts together.

 _He needed to fight and give back all his friends had given to him. A bittersweet sting had coursed, through Gohan upon hearing Trunk's request to be trained, to need to be stronger…_

 _Those small moments of peace seemed to repeat themselves, alongside his new pupil and friend Trunks. Those days spent with Trunks were irreplaceable, even during the times when things seemed grim being around the younger Saiyan gave him a sign of peace. The purple haired teen had become a_ huge part of his life, his family…

And now…the fate of the earth's hero rested in Trunks' hands.

Gohan felt his spirit began to ascend, his time here was done. He...or rather his physical form had met at the hands of those merciless androids, eyes still opened, as his physical lifeless form fell upon the drenched earth beneath it.

But there was still hope, that part of him that could only see this end become the start of a new beginning. There would always be another, and he knew, he saw it within Trunks, during those hours of training. He had been training the world's hope. It was a harsh demand to ask of anyone, let alone someone so young, but Gohan had faith, he was certain the teenager had the power to change their future.

 _It all rests in your hands now, Trunks._

* * *

The dark haired half-Saiyan's eyes slowly opened, eyelids moving back to reveal to him, the unknown world before him. He found himself lying on the soft grassy ground, much like how the earth had been, although this new place was surrounded by bright colors and an endless array of clouds. So he had crossed over. His eyes fluttered open, still in disbelief that this calm would just lead to another storm. Yet not this time. No…now began the rest of forever for Son Gohan.

The sharp pain he had previously felt while being trapped within his mortal body subsided. Although his spiritual self strongly reflected his physical form while on earth. Gohan's dark hair still remained styled with short black spikes trailing from the top of his head to the right side of his forehead, as three spiky bangs framed his temple. His hair style rather reminiscent of his father and feeling similar to as it had been on earth. Now, lifting his hand a little higher over his head, he felt the strange golden halo floating above his head.

His eyes had begun blinking rapidly, finally "waking" to this new world. His dark brown eyes glistened, glancing all around him in this spirit world. Gohan's right hand drifted down, as he rubbed his forefinger against the skin of his face. Yes, could still feel the scar on the left side of his face, physical proof running down his features that he had fought with those merciless androids.

His tall muscular figure was still enveloped with the orange and blue gi, just as Goku had worn. Another Feeling came back to the 23-year-old again, as he turned to look down his left side, where he had been missing his left arm, there was weight there again. Surprise lit up in the young man's irises as he could finally see and feel his left arm again. His left hand clenched, opened and closed for a moment, his fingers continued to curl as if believing that stopping movement would take away what he had just received. His now spiritual form remained similar to his physical form, only without the loss and pain. He was fully able to feel. Perhaps being able to keep this body was a reward from the Kais, as he had noticed earlier the soft balls of light resembling a soul.

Indeed, halo aside, the strangest part to get used to was the lack irritation or pain he had become so accustomed to…everywhere. He felt so much lighter. He sat up with ease, standing up straight to take in a fuller view of this new world.

The world before him was breathtaking, vast fields of green grass around the pathway he had been standing on, flowers, trees, and life surrounded him. It was so different from before, towns burned quite literally to the ground with nothing mere material trinkets left behind by their deceased owners, proof life existed only to be destroyed. Now life was all around him.

For the first time in what must have been 13 years, he felt himself breathe. Finally truly breathing, and he was dead! Gohan let his eyes linger upon the view once more, listening closely to hear sounds of a distant source of rushing water.

Fond memories came back to him, those days as a child, playing with his dear Icarus, and talking to his dearest mentor Piccolo about whatever came to mind. He knew the Namekian listened, despite his stoic expression, eyes closed calmly facing the waterfall. He knew how much his dear friend and mentor had given to him up until the very end.

" _For me it's simple, all I have to do is think of how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin, then I feel a horrible hurt, and then the pain from that turns into rage it's maddening! I don't ever want it to happen again, something so unfair, and then suddenly the dam breaks"_

Piccolo had given him so much. All of his friends, within the Z fighters, and, of course, his father, had all given their lives to protect the earth. They had been the ones to give him the strength to continue on, and to keep fighting.

Gohan was certain, they too had earned the right to see the beautiful paradise of otherworld's heaven, for their selflessness. A warmth spread through Gohan, as he held his hand against his chest. He could feel his heart beating slowly, feeling-knowing he would finally be able to see his precious ones again. It had been far too long.

Now he could finally see everyone, right? They had to be around here somewhere and time wasn't exactly limited here. His heart sped up, just thinking about it, and wouldn't cease in its acceleration as his mind fell to his best friend again. He shook his head, still as eager as he was as a child to see his mentor.

The soft flow of his mentors white cape, always flowing gracefully behind him, one that he could feel softly gracing against his own skin during spar sessions, or times simply sitting near the Namekian, when they were physically close enough. When Piccolo had allowed it.

He flushed, remembering himself as a child, making his own outfit to mimic his mentor, not knowing for quite some time, he had developed a crush on the Namekian. The feelings had occurred so naturally to him. Those feelings just swept right in and under him and to this day he wasn't sure when they truly started. Or if they ever had left. No. Gohan could feel his heart thumping against his chest. If anything time had just made him more aware, of how a childhood crush had manifested to a much deeper attachment as he grew older.

Piccolo had done so much for Gohan and changed his life beyond words. It was true that Gohan too had given Piccolo a chance again at life, quite figuratively and literally. Piccolo had given and saved his life more times than he could count. Always like a guardian angel, somehow despite their rough beginnings, it always seemed it would turn just that way.

Perhaps, it was fate, that in this lifetime, they were to meet only to form an unyielding bond, one so incredibly powerful and enveloping. A bond that had no words, they just seemed hardly powerful enough to describe all that was held between two in life, death, and the afterlife. There was no end, no precise time of a beginning, but only a sense of what existed here and now.

Now in this new world, Gohan could truly take it all in. The bottomless and endless display of bright orange clouds covering the atmosphere, and several large circular structures in the distance very reminiscent of the lookout. It had been a long road maneuvering around this newfound utopia before Gohan finally found himself into a place brimming with _ki_. He almost couldn't believe it.

Beyond the horizon, past the trees blossoming with flowers, Gohan could feel something equivalent to earth's winds bustling through his dark locks of hair. The half-Saiyan continued to curl and uncurl his fingers against his palms, truly feeling again, letting the wind kiss his fingertips. He paced forward, viewing the expansive clouds which had covered this plane's skies and felt almost overwhelmed by the influx of energy surrounding him. Surely some came from the plant life, but there were stronger sources of _ki_ abound.

Gohan had closed his eyes, sensing the life forces around him, they were truly powerful, and he was certain not too far away to begin with. His feet pulled forward, pacing-now-running through the field that seemed endlessly supplied with life. He was getting closer, and the light colored energy he sensed became that much greater. It had been several minutes of walking, observing each detail of this newfound world.

Dark brown orbs began widening before blinking for a few seconds, as they fully captured the view. Taking those few steps forward, he saw the faces of his dearest friends, the Z fighters all looking alive and bright before the tragedies had begun to unfold.

Tien had been the first he spotted, sitting cross-legged, against the base of a fully blossomed tree, Chiaotzu right beside him. They still wore their usual clothes, and indeed had spiritual forms which resembled their bodies on earth.

Tien wore his dark green robe, along with his red sash. His red-cheeked partner seemed to be telling some humorous story, eyes aglow, his red cheeks brought into a wide grin, as he was adorned with his light green and yellow uniform, with the matching red sash attached.

Both fighters seemed to have their attention focused on each other, and Gohan found himself almost immovable. Yamcha proudly wore his familiar bright orange, "Turtle Hermit" uniform, his long messy and hair. He began throwing punches and landing kicks against another figure which unmistakably had to be Krillin.

The short statured fighter and former monk indeed had been there. Gohan's feet won against his mind's hesitance and took a few hesitant steps forward. He saw more clearly his friend's sparring, Krillin dodging and landing consecutive hits, as he was adorned in the traditional blue and orange fighting clothes, much like Goku's and Gohan's own.

The scene before him so unreal, ones he longed to see for so long, one which he long gave up on dreaming of anytime soon. Gohan outstretched his right arm, more used to and believing in its functioning as of late, and his fingers spread far apart, grasping the scene before him. If he could he'd stop time, just to catch his breath, to convince himself it was okay to feel happy and to allow himself.

He didn't need to fight the androids anymore. His heart, of course, clenched towards Trunks and the world he became the protector of, yet somehow he knew, just knew the boy would be alright. Trunks had a strength and general aura about him, one which gave you nothing else if not a true sense of hope.

Hope that the future was not so bleak. Hope that there was a future.

Gohan found himself moving ever so slowly forward, his heart pounding against its ribcage as he came closer to the friends he held so dear. To see them like this he had to be dreaming right? Less than a moment of a pace away from his friends, he strived forward, up towards the grassy hill where his dear friends were.

A warmth that had been plunged deep down, replaced with maddening rage, was beginning to return to Gohan's chest.

He had considered himself strong, and capable but then the gap was finally closed. And one by one he saw the Z fighters turning toward the newest energy source.

"Go-Gohan! Oh, man is that you?!" Gohan heard Krillin's voice exclaim in shock, calling out to him, his eyes bulging and Yamcha seized his strike and sparring session entirely to see the boy now man before him.

"Hey, that's him, wow for a second I thought I was looking at a younger Goku," Yamcha observed aloud with a grin waving the youngest of the Z-warriors over to him.

Tien and Chiaotzu soon followed up smiles embracing their faces, as they each waved him over calling his name. "That's _Goku's son_ alright look at him now, and in that orange uniform? He looks just like his father." Tien noted with a grin, still within his meditative pose, but his eyes were directed toward the new source of energy.

"It's him! It's him! I can tell!" Chiaotzu squeaked out excitedly, "Gohan!" the petite red-cheeked warrior shouted in a laugh floating his way over his way to Gohan.

The half-Saiyan remained relatively still, still in disbelief as his mouth remained slightly agape. He felt his friend's energy approaching closer and smiled. Tien and Chiaotzu had managed to approach first, the latter hovering so he was eye to eye with Gohan, before wrapping his small arms around his neck. Tien smiled, extending his hand to the younger male's shoulder, before giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Glad to have you back," Tien greeted with a smile, attempting to remove his young partner from Gohan's person with his free hand. Tien and Yamcha now before him one by one followed with their own awkward versions of a hug, both patting Gohan on the back and greeting him.

"Man, it's hard to believe that's you now Gohan, now you're huge!" Yamcha laughed outstretching his arms to the side in a grand gesture.

"A lot has changed since we last saw each other," Tien noted, and Gohan returned with a resolute nod, "Yeah." Unable to truly form a better or longer response, still soaking in, everything.

He scanned over his friends for a moment, "I'm really glad to see you all again," Gohan had nodded again, lips curving to a half-smile, before feeling another fast approaching bunch of energy. It wasn't long before Gohan felt tackled into a hug. "Gohan! It is you!" those were the last words of warning before Krillin dashed towards him, wrapping his arms and legs around Gohan's larger form.

Gohan felt his lips curve into a smile, "Krillin," he breathed out looking over his friend's now tear stained face. He couldn't find the words to speak now, but simply being around his friends after so long was more than enough. Still so unbelievable, although the crushing appendages surrounding the young -Saiyans body helped with waking him more, into this new reality.

It was funny as he could remember many years ago, them being of opposite positions. With him as a kid, wrapping himself in a full body hug after seeing his friend safe and sound from the destructive battle with Garlic Jr. He could just hear his mentor's scoff spouting about how _"that's enough of the sentimental crap_ ", in his deep earthy voice.

Gohan's eyes did scan beyond the horizon, hoping to see a flowing white cape, pointy ears, and enchanting green skin, yet the Namekian was nowhere in sight. He was certain his beloved friend was around here, it was just a matter of time until their paths crossed again.

Piccolo had made an honorable sacrifice fighting the androids, several times having protected Gohan, allowing his younger self a chance at escape. Piccolo was certainly somewhere in this world, and Gohan swore then he could sense his presence. The mere idea of seeing Piccolo again sent a flutter from Gohan's chest to his core, one he couldn't fight against even if he wanted to.

He turned towards his friends, "Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha I'm so glad to see all of you," Gohan managed to fumble out, being sure to acknowledge each and every one of them. His chest began feeling pressure, a sort of emotional turbulence flowing through him, as he continued to listen to their greetings and compliments on how strong and tall he had gotten.

"I swore for a second I saw Goku again!" Yamcha laughed out heartily, "Wow I certainly wasn't expecting to see you so soo-"the fighter's words were quickly cut out by the glare from the other Z-Warriors.

"A lot has happened," Gohan's eyes drifted down somberly and he nodded.

Krillin began rubbing at the back of his shaved head, breaking the silence "But wow you certainly are your father's son!" he complimented with quite an enthusiastic tone, slapping Gohan on his back, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you," Gohan spoke sincerely, truly proud to be the son of Goku.

"Speaking of your dad, I wonder where he went off to this time?" Chiaotzu pondered, floating near Tien the two appearing even closer friends than Gohan had remembered. The smaller of the two held his palm flat against the side of Tien's bicep, occasionally hugging his partners arm. There was a warmth between them, that was truly unique and calming. Gohan was quite happy for them, whatever the new emotion development he sensed was, he was certain their time together training and thriving together in this other world, only made their partnership all the more strong.

Krillin again broke his thoughts, seeming to either not notice or not care enough to comment on the affection shared between his friends, as he rambled, "Yeah, well…you know Goku, one minute he's here relaxing, the next he's off to go on another training session…probably with the one of the Kais or Piccolo now," hearing the name of his mentor caused a slight curve upon Gohan's lips, "Well I'm sure he's sensed your energy as soon as you got here, he'll probably be here before we know it" Krillin titled his head back laughing at his prediction.

The newly reunited group of Z-fighters sat around in a circle-like pattern, catching up on old times, and what other-world had to offer. Gohan remained rather reserved, leaned back against the trunk of a tree, filling in the others with short answers every now and then. The other Z-fighters seemed to hesitate with their questions, not wanting to cause more discomfort by asking about what they had missed back on earth. Although truly curious, now was not the time.

However, within moments of talking and gathering together, Gohan felt himself more at ease, beginning to open up beyond a few word answers to their lighter questions. Gohan sat beside Krillin, filling his friends in on various topics, such as the incredible power of Vegeta's kid, and the time he spent helping him train to ascend. It was within answering another question, which Gohan turned, sensing, an incredible amount of energy had indeed seemed to be coming closer towards the Z-warriors. Gohan recognized it, incredibly powerful and familiar. There's no one else it could have been.

Gohan blinked, sensing that one particular sense of energy approaching. " _Dad_ …" his voice cracked, not yet seeing his father's form transmitting before him, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Gohan held himself back at much as he could, but seeing that familiar face, he found himself quickly standing up and racing towards the source.

"Welcome home, son" Goku greeted him, his tone cheery but softer than usual, as he turned his attention to his only son, removing his two fingers from upon his forehead. Goku held his arms out wide, forcing a larger grin than usual on his lips, as he too was holding back tears. "Gohan, I'm so proud of you," and at those words, Gohan made his way over to his father, pulling him into a hug. It had been so long. Father and son finally were able to see each other, and Gohan realized his arms were probably too tightly wrapped around his dad's shoulders in such a bone crushing hug. But he couldn't help it, the doubts somewhere in his mind, this was a dream again, and that his dad would vanish before him any moment.

So he continued to hold tightly, feeling he could let go, and cling to his father like he had before as a child. If only just for this moment. "I missed you Gohan," Goku's voice sparked out, and that terribly contagious grin spread over his face.

"I missed you too, dad." Gohan had managed to get out, albeit in a shaky voice, with his eyes brimming with warm unshed tears. He could see the smiling faces of the fellow Z-fighters around him, and swore for a moment he felt a familiar and well-masked form of energy. It had to be Piccolo…and Gohan felt a calm wave over him at the thought of confirmation, he too would soon see his friend again.

He hugged his dad tightly, clinging to him just for that moment more as if reassuring through that, his father was in fact actually there. His friends too, that he hadn't seen for so long, were here, and this wasn't a dream.

"Well, I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on, son, but how about we get something to eat first!" Goku's cheerful tone broke him out of his concentration, as he saw his father's muscular arm bent, as his hand scratched at the back of his neck.

Grins spread from ear to ear all across the Z warriors. It was certainly Goku. The guy cared dearly for his loved ones, but no matter the circumstances, there was always a need for the Saiyan's need to satisfy his insatiable love for food!

"Typical Goku," Krillin sounded exasperated before his words were swallowed by a rumbling of laughter that soon seemed to be spread towards everyone, as they too joined in.

Even Gohan couldn't help but smile, his lip turning curving just a bit, as the soft sound of laughter too escaped his lips.

* * *

The group of Z warriors had taken most of the day, showing Gohan around the other-world, each area blossoming with life and beauty, he only wished he could have the rest of his _'family'_ here to see it. Even if only for a day, Gohan wished to show his friends and family back on earth, another horizon, and a look into how beautiful life can be bustling with life, and outside of a state of turmoil.

If anyone would be needing a look into how the future could be it would be the teenager. The pressure of having to save the world, all the responsibility upon the young Trunks' shoulders, but Gohan had faith. Trunks had what it took, he was the world's hero, and would find a way. He had to reassure himself and promise himself that he'd find a way to contact Trunks again soon. The boy had made an irreplaceable spot in his heart, after all.

Reservations set aside for the moment, about those on earth, Gohan did feel at ease being able to see everyone. His loved ones before him now were irreplaceable and of incredible significance.

Still there remained a missing piece in this world, as Gohan felt a tug against his chest, an undeniable longing to see his first mentor. To hear his deep, soothing voice again, assuring him that things would be alright for their world, that there was another way, and that Trunks did have the potential. There was something about his wise friend, which managed to put him at ease…

He swore several times throughout the day he could have sensed him, although it was a faint presence of life energy, it was Piccolo's. So it seemed rather unfair to not have physically seen him again.

The Z fighters continued to relax within other-world, some in a relaxed sitting position, and others lying down, relaxing as they took to looking at the colorful sky above them.

For the second time today, this new world began to brew a light breeze, the whistling sound echoing through the trees. Gohan looked up, leaning forward from his sitting position, to see more of what was approaching near him. For a moment he was certain. The presence was becoming stronger, more known and closer to him by the minute.

The emotions that ran through him upon seeing his friends were indeed great, and they seemed to return again, albeit in quite a different manner. He hadn't felt his heart pounding quite so hard against his chest as he did right now, sensing the energy that was purely Piccolo.

A light current of air blew throughout the field where Gohan had been sitting. He took in great detail as the figure finally came forward. For a second it seemed as if time was frozen.

So picturesque, the soft light clouds surrounding the grassy field beneath the half-Saiyan, as it seemed the heavens themselves shone down upon the green skin of the figure slowly approaching. Gohan felt himself gulp, rather flustered and yet so bewildered. Suddenly, those feelings as a kid seemed to come back with more intensity and understanding.

Gohan's hands froze to their sides, as he began to stand up, as gracefully as possible. The other Z-warriors turned to look at the approaching figure. He was on his feet and half way over towards where he sensed his friend's energy, before the rest of the Z-warriors had turned around themselves. Piccolo, certainly played a significant role in Gohan's life, protecting him until his time was taken on earth. Tien and Chiaotzu seemed to murmur something towards one another in a soft tone, as they looked over, both searching for whatever caught Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha's attention just seconds ago.

Concentration other Z-warriors words seemed impossible for Gohan now. It was hard to shake his attention from the elegant form of his ever approaching mentor. _"Piccolo,"_ the young man breathed, unable to grasp out more words, for they seemed far too insignificant for anything else.

He looked just as he remembered him as a child, of course with the addition of the glowing halo above his head. Piccolo's green skin held that entrancing tone, calming and as natural for the Namekian, as the grass beneath their feet. Patches of pink skin ran down along Piccolo's muscular arms, all of which were partly shielded from the fluid and seemingly endless white cape.

Gohan couldn't help, but continue to visually graze up and down his friend's form. He was absorbing all the beauty before his eyes, and hoping with some luck he could manage to memorize each detail. His mouth remained slightly ajar- as he tried to form those ever astray words, yet again nothing seemed _right enough_ to capture this moment. So Gohan kept silent, stopping several feet away from the Namekian who was glancing at the boy now man's features. Gohan had grown up, and become quite powerful, as he expected, as he believed.

Piccolo's form was covered by his dark purple fighting gi, which was surrounded by his flowing white cape that seemed to cascade down his form like a waterfall. His shoulders were covered by broad, white fabric covering his weighted padding. Piccolo's white and purple turban covered his antennae, as per usual, and his wooden looking boots too were just as Gohan remembered them. Those otherworldly long pointy green ears and his slender facial structure seemed to only accentuate the natural elegance that was Piccolo.

Yet, the more alluring aspect of all this to Gohan was the stance his once mentor held. He remained open to his former student, his arms extended towards his sides, his palms facing Gohan, held out towards him as if beckoning him. The two came to a halt when nothing but was only 2 or 3 feet separated them.

A shiver ran all throughout Gohan's chest, as he looked at his dear friend and mentor he had longed to see so very long. Cold painful memories resurfaced of losing his beloved friend in that fight years ago. He found himself fighting the urge to either run toward the Namekian and hold on for him for dear life, or close the distance between them proclaiming in a series of rambles, how much he had missed Piccolo, how the other helped him to stay strong in times of strife, and how his rather extreme training sessions, helped strengthen his mind and body to take on pupil of his own. Piccolo would be proud of him wouldn't he?

But his body and his mouth didn't seem to want to function well enough to perform either task, so he stood there. Helpless to do much more than gaze at the taller man. He could just feel his eyes begin to wince before shaking, but he couldn't just break down now.

Then in that rich deep voice, Piccolo called to him, " _Gohan"_ , his tone entirely gentle, yet strong all of the same. Gohan felt like a child again, his lip quivering, nose beginning to sniffle, and vision near blurring from fought back tears. Gohan swore he saw a former image of his young self, doing just as he wanted to do: running towards his mentor with outstretched arms, calling his name in such a high tone. There the younger image of him was managing to only hug his mentor's leg. However, he imagined this childhood image of himself blissful all the same, laughing and nuzzling his face, against the red sash around Piccolo's waist.

Yet the now adult Gohan, only found himself flustered, shaking his head physically to brush away the image. He was an adult now, and the need to run towards his Piccolo ran strong but held a different context. His feelings having become clearer, and more powerful than before. Remaining in his thoughts, he swore he heard his friend grumble something under his breath, repeating his former student's name once more to draw his attention, "Gohan"

Piccolo's green lips curved from a teasing smirk, as he finally saw the half-Saiyan look back towards him, his facial features giving away his emotional state. Piccolo's his dark irises glanced towards his former student, as the smirk formed to a small, gentle smile. One Gohan was certain was held just for him.

Suddenly, once again the dam broke. Not one built from anger, pain and guilt at the loss of his loved ones. No, but one he built around himself, protecting him from ever becoming that immersed, that unguarded again. He allowed it to break, because it was okay now, finally. Gohan lunged forward, sealing most of what little distance was between them and clinging to the larger figure tightly.

Any small amount of distance between them had felt agonizingly long. Piccolo's arms had been spread wide enough, allowing for the young half-Saiyan to rush in against his chest. After just a small grunt of surprise, Piccolo willed his muscles to relax, upon impact of Gohan's form against his own. He allowed Gohan in, where he always held such a place. Their chests brushed up against each other, but Gohan kept his arms to his side, catching his breath.

Gohan's eyes shivered as they dared to look up towards a sight that surprised and took his breath away. Piccolo had been holding, one of the gentlest faces he had ever shown him, eyes half-lidded and his facial muscles relaxed in a beam of a smile Gohan's face remained just inches from Namekian, and he felt his chest fill with warmth, upon feeling Piccolo's breath against his skin. It had been _so, so long_.

The long fought back tears, started to emerge, within Gohan's dark brown orbs, embracing the soft skin beneath his eyes, as he finally let it all go. His lips trembled, and the soft smile returned from his former mentor, who glanced towards him tenderly. Gohan was sure if this was another one of his dreams, he didn't want to be woken up anytime soon. The remaining inches between their bodies were sealed, as Gohan moved forward, their forms flushed against each other as finally the cruel concept of distance erased from _their_ universe.

Gohan's fingers curled against his sides, looking again at the soft face, rarely captured, and held by the one before him. In what was an instant, Gohan's large muscular arms quickly flew up and around Piccolo's neck, binding them tighter together. He buried his face in the soft white fabric surrounding his friend's shoulders. It was a wonder how he hadn't managed to send them both tumbling over, upon impact of his embrace, but Piccolo managed to keep them balanced. Knowing the guy, he probably anticipated something so rash to spring out from his former pupil.

The young half-Saiyan's tears flowed freely down his cheeks, rapidly, an endless well of emotional havoc for the past 13 years escaping him. It was alright now, he didn't have to be strong now, as Piccolo's muscular arms began to encircle him. One large hand moved to massage his upper back, all while keeping him close. His other hand cradled the back of Gohan's head, long fingers finding themselves lost with Gohan's surprisingly soft strands of hair. It was now, as he remained held in Piccolo's arms, _the rain had finally stopped_.

One of Piccolo's longer green fingers gently moved towards the younger man's face. A finger gently traced and caressed the scarred skin. The Namekian's hand placed itself on his upper back, pulled him closer.

From quite a few yards ago, some of the Z-warriors began to speculate what was going on. Specifically, Yamcha seemed genuinely surprised for a moment, at the scene unfolding before them. Goku looked puzzled, his head tilting to the side before two and two came together for him, and it made sense. He held a hand clamped over Krillin's shoulder, said male seemed ready to go towards the two, curious as to what the two would start conversing about.

However the full blooded Saiyan shook his head, "Let's give them their time, those two have a lot of catching up to do," Goku advised, in a stubborn yet cheerful tone. The one that screamed if they planned on making their way over there now they'd be going through Goku. A hand started, rubbing at the back of his neck, as laughter filled the silence.

Truth be told Goku hadn't known the exact details of his son's relationship with Piccolo but had known they were always close, and the fluctuations in energy between the two showed there was something they needed to bring to the surface.

It wasn't long before smiles had spread across the group, who turned to give the two their privacy.

Gohan's face remained buried within the soft white fabric of his friend's cape, as he allowed himself to cry against the chest of the one he cared for so dearly.

It still all had felt so very surreal, feeling Piccolo's soft yet broad hands caressing him, and keeping him within the embrace. Those same gentle fingers, worked their magic, causing Gohan to flush, as the long green fingers wiped away each passing tear. His heart had truly accelerated, for a feeling he hadn't expected to embrace him. Piccolo's fingers eased under the boy's chin, holding him up.

It was now an incredibly enticing feeling washed over him, one had given up and fought down to dream about for many years in his adolescence.

Piccolo's lips were upon his skin, as he kissed the side of the young man's face, lips pressing gently at the soft spots of skin that had met with the trails of Gohan's tears. It took quite some time, for Gohan to fully face Piccolo after that, looking him in the eyes, in which he found his future.

 _I love you._

This was the phrase swirling around in Gohan's mind but had yet to just reach his lips and form into vocal words.

" _Gohan?"_ Piccolo called to him in concern.

Piccolo's low voice caused the younger male to tremble against him, and his fingers buried themselves within the fabric of his mentor's cape, holding tightly, before turning to finally look up and into the eyes of the one he loved so dearly. "I missed you so much," Gohan had managed out, before swinging his arms up more properly, more sturdily around Piccolo's neck.

They remained in the soft embrace for quite some time, and Piccolo was rather grateful, He and Gohan had managed to make some distance away from the rest of their group. Gohan couldn't keep this inside for much longer. These small touches and embraces only continued to confirm what he knew all along: he didn't need a _moment_ with Piccolo he needed _an eternity_.

Piccolo's arms moved down towards the half-Saiyan's waist, wrapping around him loosely, as he slowly pulled away to leave just inches between the two again.

Yet it felt far too far for Gohan's liking, and he made a move forward which was halted by Piccolo's hand. Gohan blinked, eyebrows began to furrow in confusion as he looked up at Piccolo, who lightly jerked his head towards the group behind them. His green ears and cheeks were flushed purple. Gohan flustered too, finally looking towards and away from the group quickly.

What had he been doing? They weren't even that far out, he hadn't been gone that long, and how had he forgotten so easily?

Gohan glanced up toward Piccolo's equally flushed face. Of course, that's how.

Gohan and Piccolo's expressions were dyed in varied shades red and purple by now. Still, it had all seemed so worth it, and the smile spread upon Gohan's face refused to budge. His fingers twitched, curling against his palm, longing to feel, to touch again.

The half-Saiyan reached down, his arm brushing against Piccolo's own as he looked in awe at the contrast between their skin tones, the size difference in their hands, yet it all seemed to fit so right.

His fingers grasped towards Piccolo's, who looked down, allowing his fingers to become tangled with Gohan. Their laced fingers felt rather comforting, and a warmth spread between the two of them. Gohan gave one last look, back towards his friends and father who were seemingly going between chatting and glancing at the moving pair.

Gohan looked back towards his dad, who seemed to wave him off, wearing a toothy grin that gave him hope things would all be okay. Gohan had still called out, as strongly as his voice allowed, to mention he was "Going for a walk" or some words along those lines. He couldn't find himself to notice or recall just what he said, as he felt Piccolo's hand clasp tightly against his own.

A fluttering feeling washed through the two, as hand in hand, they moved forward towards another blossoming grassy field in the distance, one completely private. Gohan squeezed Piccolo's hand beaming up at him, as they walked together, their sides brushing as Piccolo geared them towards a more private area in the distance. Gohan smiled, holding tightly to Piccolo. He would follow him anywhere.

Hand in hand the two departed, until reaching a distance, finally private enough to remain out of sight and out of earshot. Now they could simply be themselves before each other, leaving nothing hidden. That thought alone entirely terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

It was a quiet few moments of just the two of them, walking in a comfortable silence. The half-Saiyan couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of his friend, as he took in every inch, every ounce, and each subtle change in expression that was Piccolo. His cheeks were quite flushed, a bright pink brushed his skin, and he rested his head against Piccolo's arm, which was linked through their joined hands.

The dark haired man let his eyes close, feeling the energy around him, allowing Piccolo to be his eyes. The Namekian looked down towards the man beside him, eyes staring, before proceeding forward.

After a moment more trailing forward, Piccolo stopped, giving Gohan's hand a light squeeze, whose eyes began to flutter open, as his lips curved into a grin. He hadn't felt himself so at ease in well over a decade. The young man laughed lightly, his free hand scratching at his cheek. He was surprised how vulnerable he was leaving himself, yet entirely trusting Piccolo would never do anything to truly hurt him. There was such a soft warmth emanating from his former mentor that seemed to put him at ease, if for that moment.

Looking up he saw a smirk forming on the lips of his friend, who turned to face the younger man before him. Piccolo knelt his head down, tilting his forehead down softly enough before leaning upon Gohan's own temple. A heat emerged within the half-Saiyan's core, at the touch, leaving the younger of the two quite breathless. Piccolo too had become flushed but held them together in the intimate gesture.

Gohan felt himself swallow, turning his gaze reluctantly to glance at the green field surrounding an entrancing crystal blue waterfall. One surrounded by shimmering rocks under the sun's rays. He closed his eyes again lacing both of their hands together, as one.

"I've missed you too, kid" Piccolo's voice broken out, he had returned the verbal sentiment, his tone far more endearing than his usual gruff tone, when instructing him as a child. Gohan flushed feeling his friend's voice resounding through him. " _Gohan..."_ He finally saw a part of his former mentor fully exposed, as their eyes met again, and Piccolo's voice spoke his name so gentle it surprised the young man for a moment.

Of course, it made sense, they weren't having to battle for their lives right now, in need of every waking second to spar to become as strong as possible to defend an entire world against whatever horrors may come forth. No, right now, they were here now, together, just the two of them, any masks worn, were quickly stripped off, and any walls came crumbling down. Gohan lifted their joined hands together, pressing them against the center of his chest. He was certain Piccolo could feel his heart pounding, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Piccolo blinked, a bit surprised at Gohan's action, causing his ears to tinge a light purple. It seemed to be Gohan's turn to smirk, although gazing long enough at the flustered Namek, quickly led to his lips gushing into a foolishly wide smile. "It's been so long," Gohan murmured with the remaining strength he still had as he held their joined hands off to the side. He felt himself crashing down, leaning against the soft white fabric over the Namekian's chest, letting a few leftover tears begin to release.

Tears fell from the dark brown orbs of the young man, and he felt Piccolo release one of his hands only to tend to the back of the boy's head, rubbing in soft circular motions. The movement was a bit clumsy but Gohan loved it all the same. Neither of the two were experts with this sort of thing and Gohan found he adored Piccolo even more, for stepping into a realm so foreign, to comfort him.

The two collapsed in the embrace that never seemed to last long enough before Piccolo pulled them both towards the edge of the grassy plain before the glistening lake surrounded the strong rush of the waterfall. Piccolo sat down in a familiar cross-legged meditative position, and Gohan followed suit.

Gohan sat leaned up against his friend, with his legs turned to one side, and his knees bent toward Piccolo's hips. The half-Saiyan laced their fingers together once they found a comfortable sitting position. Gohan's free arm wrapped around Piccolo's bicep and leaned his head into the crook between Piccolo's shoulder and neck, breathing in his scent. "It's been 13 years," he muttered out solemnly, nuzzling his temple against Piccolo's neck. "13 years, and now I finally get to see you all again," he hummed, voice reverberating against the Namekian's neck, and he smiled feeling the skin tingle underneath his breath. "To see you..."

Piccolo flushed a light lilac upon his green cheekbones, as he averted his gaze from Gohan, willing the blush down. It was to no avail as a certain flustered Saiyan most certainly took in every detail. Piccolo spoke, "They got you too soon, kid" Piccolo started, anger boiling under the surface, at the mere thought of those androids. "You're only 23…" Piccolo sighed, his gaze lingered over Gohan's form for a moment. _I only wish I could have been there to save you,_ was what had surfaced within the mind link Piccolo had opened to Gohan.

Gohan grasped for Piccolo's hand, both of the young man's palms embracing the large yet smooth green hand. "They've taken far too many lives too soon," Gohan clenched his jaw at the notion, but being here just within Piccolo's presence eased down his pain, rationale taking over.

There was nothing he could do right now, from the otherworld. He had to continue to believe in Trunks. The half-Saiyan softened, his hands caressing Piccolo's, enjoying the warmth that sparked from such a small touch. "But it's because of you I was able to survive for as long as I did, and reach a strength to defend the earth against the androids…while I could," his eyes were held downcast, in a melancholy light, before he finished with, "But I've been able to grow, and to become stronger. Because of you, I was able to escape in time to live to fight and train the next Saiyan Warrior. You've saved me countless times Piccolo," Gohan finished, satisfied as he freed one hand to brush against the skin of his former mentor's cheek, before letting it fall to his side. He leaned his head against Piccolo's shoulder again, and the two sat in amicable silence.

Gohan's eyes glanced up at Piccolo, who seemed to be fighting back something his fangs bit into his lower lip, the younger of the two remaining entranced. He met the boy's glance, "I'm really glad to have you here now _Gohan_ …" it wasn't logical yet, "It felt like an _eternity_ having you away," Piccolo mumbled the last part, seemingly surprised, eyes widening at his own admission before quickly adding a more light-hearted and rather forced tone of annoyance. "And spending 13 years around your father being well Goku- with his appetite…" he trailed off, lips forming an amusing grimace, before shaking his head.

The dark haired boy chuckled before his expression melted into a soft smile, "Piccolo," he started, vulnerable, holding tightly to Piccolo's hand in support. The older of the two never turned away.

"Yes?" Piccolo responded.

Gohan beamed, seeing a matching expression form on Piccolo's face. It was be assured again he was not the only of the two, hopelessly swayed by his own emotions. "I'm _really_ _happy_ to be _with you_ now," he hummed looking into Piccolo's eyes, completely exposed, "Really, very, happy…" Gohan lingered, finally returning with "And, I've been wanting to see you again, for so long, _Piccolo…"_ Gohan confessed, eyes entranced with the movement within Piccolo's green neck, memorizing the motion of him swallowing. And he swore if he leaned in close enough he could hear a second heartbeat rivaling the rate of his own.

Gohan shuffled from his position, now straddling his legs over piccolo's hips, leaning his head down for their foreheads to flush against each other once more. "Being with you now, I feel truly happy…"

He wasn't entirely sure where to go from here, flustered from head to toe, especially when glancing down to see their faces but an inch apart. Gohan angled his head before softly placing a kiss upon Piccolo's, now heated, cheek. His lips lingered right around the Namekian's jaw and steadied himself, wrapping his arms before leaning down to sit on Piccolo's lap. He scanned over his features, checking for any signs of discontent or discomfort. Yet, aside from the blush upon his features, Piccolo looked at ease. At least enough to allow Gohan to remain and continue to hold him this close again.

The half-Saiyan maneuvered himself, and let his head fall against his mentor's chest, dark black locks tickling exposed green skin. Gohan was rather flushed from his direct actions, and he still had yet to speak the words he longed to have said to his first mentor, and beloved friend. The moment seemed to perfect to break, but they were far from perfect, and Gohan felt it as he blurted. "And yet, I don't feel I _should be_ happy right now…"

Piccolo blinked, listening to the boy's odd change in mood, he had to still himself to give the proper advice needed to hear out his once-pupil. "Gohan…what?" he tried, allowing said male to continue if he wished.

"It's just not fair to be here in an incredible world while the others back on earth… Like my mom and, grandpa. I love them dearly, but I never spent enough time to see them, when I was on earth, or to say goodbye" Gohan's tone deepened, laced with regret. He knew Chi-Chi loved him dearly, and whether he became the scholar she wished him to be or not hadn't mattered. She loved and continues to love her son as the last remaining hero and fighter for earth, who was terribly scarred and damaged from the loss of his loved ones. Still, it hadn't seemed fair at the time, to have his mother witness both the death of husband unfold before her, and to have her see her only son battered and bruised day in day in and day out.

He had to protect the earth, after all, he was his father's son, and he couldn't afford to be too vulnerable and lose another loved one again. Never again.

Still… he wished life had been fair enough to allow him the chance for goodbyes.

He was grateful for the Namekian's sense of hearing as he was assured he'd catch his every word. Piccolo frowned, seeing the boy's guilt struck face as he continued. "Bulma and Trunks, too, they became a second family to me. Yet, it like I'm abandoning them all…I'm here while they're still in that nightmare world...with the androids." Gohan had moved to wrap his arms around his friend's shoulders, clinging to him.

"Gohan." Piccolo called, his own arms moving to secure a hold around the boy's waist, keeping him close, keeping him steady.

"I believe in Trunks…. _I do, He's Vegeta's son and my pupil, after all."_ He clarified though wondering if Piccolo had already had prior knowledge, looking through their mind link or down upon the earth below. It was quite probable with them knowing fortune tellers, Kais and gods after all "I saw that he had the _potential,_ that he could make a difference _._ I _know_ he is the earth's final _hope,_ and that he will find a has to _!"_ Gohan spoke more to convince himself, to ease his conscious, "But, it's so _unfair._ Piccolo, he's the last of us left to defend the earth, and he has to handle it by himself…"

"Gohan," Piccolo tried again, now combing his fingers through the soft locks of black hair.

"He'll probably blame himself too, for all the lives unable to be saved in time…that's what I did," Gohan muttered his voice cracked, now sounding terribly hoarse.

"Gohan!" Piccolo finally snapped, breaking the young male out of his cycle of self-deprivation. The Namekian grasped for Gohan's chin, forcing the boy to face him, to look at him. "Look, you can't change the past, but you can continue to hope for a better future. I know you Gohan, I know you wouldn't have taken a student on if you hadn't faith he would come to surpass you. You called him the earth's hope, so you of all people can't be holding doubts. There's still that chance, a hope for the future…" Piccolo finally started to simmer down, seeing Gohan looking him in the eyes, fully listening and immersed.

"Piccolo…I-", he tried to start, but was followed by Piccolo's quick response, as he shifted the young man so he was more centered in his lap. "your loved ones, even if you weren't there as much as you wanted, your mother, grandfather, Bulma and Trunks all know how much you've cared for them. You gave it your all to protect their lives as well. And I'm sure for some time I'm sure you must have been fighting on your own as well?" Piccolo asked, knowing he had proved his point seeing the young man open his mouth for a retort only to close his lips together, now in thought.

"Gohan, you gave everything for the earth and have taken on a greater burden responsibility then most people can imagine. It's okay to rest now, Gohan. I'm sure you taught 'Trunks' everything you know, you and prepared him well. So have faith in the 'future's hope.' Besides, he's not alone…"

Gohan blinked tilting his head to the side, and Piccolo released his hold from under the boy's chin, instead moving his fingers to caress the side of the young man's face. "When a loved one enters your life, they never truly leave. Gohan: your steadfast spirit," Piccolo let his hand linger down the half-Saiyan's neck, trailing down until it came to a stop right upon Gohan's chest, "And your heart, will always be with him," Piccolo assured, taking a breath as he bit on the inside of his cheek, as if trying hard to break out the words.

"When you love someone, you always remain within each other. Even through death…" Piccolo took his right hand and grasped Gohan's, lacing their fingers tightly together. "Trust me," Piccolo smiled, this atmosphere, the touch, and words spouting from his beloved's mouth were all flowing around Gohan. A private display of devotion, he knew Piccolo wasn't willing to share with, and would likely deny ever showing to anyone else. "Gohan, you've spent your whole life fighting for, and protecting the world you loved, until the very end. So yes, you damn well deserve to be happy", Piccolo attempted to sound more stubborn and rough in his tone but failed upon seeing the looks the younger male had been giving.

The half-Saiyan couldn't help it, words of love and need, overflowing his mind, his world. Gohan's eyes were wrapped in a swirl of emotions, now glistening with brimming tears.

" _Piccolo!"_ he cried out, voice cracking again, reminding himself even more of the child he once was around his mentor. Gohan leaned forward, giving Piccolo the space needed if he wished to break away now, but he certainly had hope now. The half-Saiyan's eyes fluttered, fighting to remain open, as the gap continued to close. Their chests flushed together, and their right hands remained linked. Gohan took his left hand reaching up to embrace the side of his beloved's face, gently moving his fingers in repetitive circular motions.

Gohan took one last breath, before seeing the beautiful face just as flustered as his own. "Piccolo," and this was it, "I love you." Gohan confessed, keeping his voice strong, with an unrivaled passion sparking in his eyes, seeing the gorgeous purple blush only darken several shades. "I love you Piccolo, and I want to be with you… by your side for the rest of our lives," truly the rest of their afterlives, an eternity. Now started their forever, if this too was what Piccolo desired, and Gohan sincerely hoped so eyes torn between the Namekian's eyes and those beautiful unclaimed lips.

"Picco-mph" And the boy's eyes widened in shock upon feeling the pressure of Piccolo's lips against his own. It was Piccolo being the one to seal the distance between them. Piccolo was kissing him? Piccolo was kissing him!

Gohan's chances of rational thought or composure in front of his friend, his love, were quite slim. And he found he couldn't care any less if he tried. This was far better than any dream could conjure up, and offer him. Gohan returned the kiss with a passion, his entire being enflamed with the simple touch, and feeling of his lips against Piccolo's own.

The kiss had remained innocent, their mouths closed, and pressed against each other. But the spark between the two seemed to ignite within them at such a pure and soft caress. It was more than he could have hoped for as Gohan let his eyes flutter close, after feeling Piccolo's strong arms holding him by his hips. It was beautiful, breathtaking, and within the same instant, he saw the Namekian follow suit.

They fell into each other, their chests and hips flushed and pressed against each other, leaving no part of themselves hidden. Both entirely vulnerable to the other as they found themselves lost in the gentle beginnings of a lasting love.

Gohan's lips moved against Piccolo in a soft rhythmic motion, as he caressed the soft green lips before him. The half-Saiyan's tongue started to stray darting out to gentle meet with the Namekian's bottom lip, but he quickly controlled his actions. The soft moan he heard from his lover, however, was far from forgotten. They finally had all the time in the world, to move at their own pace. Gohan was eternally grateful he was able to be right now within the arms of his love.

After, what had felt like hours of bliss, the pair's lips began to separate albeit reluctantly. Both Piccolo and Gohan took their time to catch their breath, to recognize the world around them still, in fact, existed after their first kiss.

Gohan leaned in again for a soft chaste kiss, and looked lovingly into Piccolo's eyes, his arms now shifted around his love's neck. "I love you so much, Piccolo…" his words caressed against Piccolo's lips affectionately. He was certain his heart only accelerated further, as Piccolo leaned pressing their foreheads together for a moment before green lips met the boy's ear.

"I love you too," Piccolo's gruff voice professed, his warm breath flirting with the sensitive skin around Gohan's ear, causing him to shudder. _"Gohan…"_

Hearing his name spoken like _that,_ was all it took for Gohan to latch himself upon Piccolo once more, invading what little space that had possibly existed between them. Gohan even found his hands straying above his lover's neck, as his fingers grasped, toppling over the turban upon Piccolo's head, revealing the antennae, that only made his Piccolo that much more beautiful. Both were now exposed to each other, and Gohan found he was only falling further. Before a word could be said, the half-Saiyan secured his lips upon his love's own, in what became a series of gentle touches. Over and over again.

In between kisses they held each other close, silent and vocal promises alike to remain beside each other forever.

Now began another chance, with faith in the earth's final hope, there came another chance at happiness. After losing so much, finally, Gohan was here.

At their _new beginning_ , together.


End file.
